


several people are typing...

by whimsicalMedley



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, No Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: magic thot:ophelia just looked me in the eye, said "i feel like im being stabbed", grabbed our tylenol and poured an unidentified amount into their hand, and then proceeded to dry swallow them#oppresstops:hmagic thot:when i said "oh my god" they replied "the only god here is me"ùwú:ophelia holy fuckthembo rights!::)
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice & Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Julian Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> hi all welcome to the shitstorm that has consumed my life!
> 
> background:  
> -they're all juniors in college  
> -asra is an art major, ophelia (my mc) and portia are theatre majors, julian is a med student minoring in english, muriel is a vet science major, nadia is a law student, and l*cio is a business major (because all business majors are evil)  
> -ophelia uses they/them pronouns  
> -asra and ophelia are dating bc i am a Hoe for asra
> 
> for reference:  
> thembo rights!: ophelia  
> magic thot: asra  
> ùwú: portia  
> Queen Nadi: nadia  
> #oppresstops: julian  
> Muriel: muriel

**magic thot:** GUYS

 **#oppresstops:** DON'T YOU DARE

 **magic thot:** _@everyone_ RESPOND OR I CURSE YOUR BLOODLINE

 **#oppresstops:** ASRA I SWEAR TO GOD.

 **Queen Nadi:** What?

 **ùwú:** yes???

 **thembo pride!:** ?

 **magic thot:** hello ophelia ♡

 **thembo pride!:** hello my love!!

 **magic thot:** djwjsjjwjwjawjiaaj that's gay

 **thembo pride!:** i. i sure hope so

 **magic thot:** OKAY ANYWAY

 **#oppresstops:** DO NOT

 **magic thot:** IT'S TIME TO EMBARRASS ILYA

 **ùwú:** owo?

 **#oppresstops:** ASRA PLEASE

 **magic thot:** NOPE TOO LATE

 **magic thot:** DID YOU GUYS KNOW

 **#oppresstops:** STOP

 **magic thot:** THAT ILYA OVER HERE

 **#oppresstops:** S T O P

 **magic thot:** JUST TOLD ME THAT WHEN WE WERE A THING,

 **ùwú:** "a thing"

 **magic thot:** fine WHEN WE WERE FUCKING,

 **ùwú:** thanks i hate it

 **magic thot:** YOU corrected me

 **ùwú:** we all do things we regret

 **magic thot:** im

 **magic thot:** OKAY NOT IMPORTANT, ANYWAY,

 **#oppresstops:** ASRA I AM BEGGING YOU

 **magic thot:** been there done that :)

 **ùwú:** pls no

 **magic thot:** ANYWAY

 **magic thot:** HE WANTED TO CALL ME DADDY BUT HE WASN'T SURE IF THAT WOULD OFFEND ME

 **#oppresstops:** _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_

 **Queen Nadi:** …

 **ùwú:** asra……why would you say something?

 **thembo rights!:** FKSJWKSNAJWNAJANQNANWN JULIAN………

 **Muriel:** Why would you @ me for this.

 **magic thot:** because it's embarrassing for ilya

 **Muriel:** I'm leaving.

 **magic thot:** understandable have a wonderful day i love you ♡

 **Muriel:** ...♡

 **thembo rights!:** ILY MURIEL HAVE A DAY

 **Muriel:** Thanks.

 **thembo rights!:** i never get an ily back :(

 **magic thot:** it's okay he's just shy

 **thembo rights!:** asra i've known you two since we were 13 :(((

 **magic thot:** oof yeah that's true

 **thembo rights!** : BUT ANYWAY

 **thembo rights:** press f for julian's rights

 **Queen Nadi:** F

 **magic thot:** F LMAO

 **ùwú:** f, i hate my brother

 **#oppresstops:** BETRAYAL FROM MY OWN SISTER :(

 **#oppresstops:** THE PAIN,,,,,

 **thembo rights!:** julian im literally a theatre major and youre more dramatic than me

 **magic thot:** thats english majors for you

 **#oppresstops:** english MINOR you bitch im a MED STUDENT

 **magic thot:** i feel bad for your patients

 **magic thot:** they're going to have a terminal illness and you'll spin them a tale of woe

 **#oppresstops:** FUCK YOU

 **thembo rights!:** OH YEAH PORTIA WHEN DO WE NEED OUR SCENE MEMORIZED????

 **ùwú:** ...tomorrow, ophelia

 **thembo rights!:** cool! now if you'll excuse me im going to fling myself into the sea

 **magic thot:** and you say ilya is dramatic

 **thembo rights!** : asra last night you were crying because your painting for class wasn't done

 **magic thot:** IT WASNT THAT BAD

 **thembo rights!:** darling you said you were going to fail and live the rest of your life as a hermit

 **#oppresstops:** FISKWKSKSJWNANWNWN

 **magic thot:** i'm breaking up with you >:(

 **thembo rights!:** no you're not

 **magic thot:** no i'm not

 **ùwú:** awww

 **#oppresstops:** BARF

 **thembo rights!:** ok mr daddy kink

 **magic thot:** SCJANWNANEN OPHELIA I ADORE YOU

 **#oppresstops:** SHUT UUUUUP

 **Queen Nadi:** Moving on,

 **Queen Nadi:** Which selfie should I post on instagram?

 **Queen Nadi:** [IMG_1]

 **Queen Nadi:** [IMG_2]

 **magic thot:** 2

 **#oppresstops:** i would say 2 but toppie over here said 2 so im gonna say 1

 **thembo rights!:** TOPPIE DNSNENWNQNANANWABQBQ

 **ùwú:** 2!!

 **thembo rights!:** anyway NADIA you're SO BEAUTIFUL im gonna CRY

 **Queen Nadi:** Thank you Ophelia!

 **magic thot:** we get it you like pretty doms

 **Queen Nadi:** Hm.

 **thembo rights!:** HEY DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP

 **magic thot:** ;)


	2. Asra's Emo Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **thembo rights!:** topic change!
> 
> **magic thot:** good
> 
> **thembo rights!:** _@Muriel_ remember asra's emo phase
> 
> **Muriel:** Yes I do.
> 
> **magic thot:** this isn't what i wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back how're y'all

**thembo rights!** : IM DYING

**#oppresstops:** wh

**thembo rights!:** THIS IS IT

**ùwú:** uh

**thembo rights!:** GOODBYE ALL, I'LL MISS YOU DEARLY

**Queen Nadi:** Ophelia, what is going on?

**magic thot:** they're on their period and i'm afraid

**ùwú:** why are YOU afraid????

**magic thot:** ophelia just looked me in the eye, said "i feel like im being stabbed", grabbed our tylenol and poured an unidentified amount into their hand, and then proceeded to dry swallow them

**#oppresstops:** h

**magic thot:** when i said "oh my god" they replied "the only god here is me"

**ùwú:** ophelia holy fuck

**thembo rights!:** :)

**Queen Nadi:** Are you okay?

**thembo rights!:** no! never!

**Queen Nadi:** Understandable have a nice day.

**ùwú:** ophelia do you know how much tylenol you took????

**thembo rights!:** no and i dont care

**thembo rights!:** if i die i die

**thembo rights!:** it's better than this hell

**magic thot:** NO DYING :(

**thembo rights!:** asra im not going to die we have a date tomorrow

**magic thot:** :)

**thembo rights!:** maybe after that

**magic thot:** HEY.

**ùwú:** no!!!!!

**Queen Nadi:** No dying.

**#oppresstops:** :/

**thembo rights!:** i'm kidding i don't want to die i'm not 15 year old me anymore lol

**magic thot:** :(

**thembo rights!:** asra you were literally there for my mental breakdown you should know i'm fine

**magic thot:** i know but remembering it makes me sad

**thembo rights!:** i'm sorry my love

**thembo rights!:** topic change!

**magic thot:** good

**thembo rights!:** _@Muriel_ remember asra's emo phase

**Muriel:** Yes I do.

**magic thot:** this isn't what i wanted

**#oppresstops:** PICS RIGHT NOW

**magic thot:** NO

**ùwú:** YES

**thembo rights!:** i might have some on facebook brb

**#oppresstops:** who the hell uses facebook other than boomers smh

**thembo rights!:** i don't i just have it so i can find my embarrassing photos of my friends easily

**#oppresstops:** fair

**thembo rights!:** I FOUND THEM

**magic thot:** OPHELIA DON'T YOU DARE

**ùwú:** DO IT OPHELIA

**#oppresstops:** DO IT

**thembo rights!:** nadia?

**Queen Nadi:** I would like to see these, yes.

**magic thot:** >:(

**thembo rights!:** muriel do i expose asra yes or no

**magic thot:** muriel pls

**Muriel:** Yes.

**magic thot:** WOW OKAY

**thembo rights!:** sorry darling

**thembo rights!:** one_emo_lad.jpg

**ùwú:** ON GOD????

**Queen Nadi:** The...the hair...

**magic thot:** I HATE YOU ALL

**#oppresstops:** DJSNNSNWWNANSNWNANDNENFBSNQNENABE

**#oppresstops:** YOU LOOK LIKE YOU LISTEN TO MCR

**ùwú:** says the man who listens to mcr

**#oppresstops:** yes but i don't look like i do

**thembo rights!:** yes you do

**magic thot:** yes you do

**ùwú:** sorry but you do

**Queen Nadi:** They're right.

**#oppresstops:** fuck you guys >:(

**magic thot:** wait a second

**magic thot:** THAT PHOTO IS CROPPED

**thembo rights!:** ...mayhaps

**magic thot:** I REMEMBER THIS PHOTO YOU'RE FUCKING IN IT

**thembo rights!:** fuck

**magic thot:** WE BOTH HAD AN EMO PHASE

**ùwú:** OH NO

**thembo rights!:** SHUSH

**magic thot:** SEND THE FULL PICTURE RIGHT NOW

**thembo rights!:** no!

**magic thot:** brb :)

**thembo rights!:** oh no

**Queen Nadi:** Honestly Ophelia, I can see Asra having an emo phase, but you? Not as much.

**magic thot:** they also had a weeb phase during their emo phase

**thembo rights!:** STOP EXPOSING ME

**magic thot:** :)

**magic thot:** two_emo_nbs.jpg

**ùwú:** OPHELIA YOUR HAIR

**thembo rights!:** SHUT!!!!! UP!!!!!

**#oppresstops:** THATS SO SAD

**thembo rights!:** you really think im taking this shit from a man who is currently in his emo phase at age 25? lol

**magic thot:** FSNSNANSJEBHE

**#oppresstops:** i hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which im currently ophelia. help me


	3. Enter: Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ùwú:** THEN ASK HER OUT YOU BASTARD
> 
> **thembo rights!:** pls the mutual pining is so bad
> 
> **magic thot:** WAIT i have an idea
> 
> **#oppresstops:** idk what ur gonna do but have u considered not
> 
> _magic thot added Emerald Eyes to the chat!_
> 
> **#oppresstops:** ASRA.
> 
> **magic thot:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A MINUTE SINCE THIS UPDATED AND I'M SO SORRY GUYS
> 
> i have been so stressed. i dropped out of college. i moved out of my parents house and across the country. i am on the hunt for a job bc i'm broke and rent is a thing. there is a PLAGUE. but here's the chapter, and introducing my friend's mc!!!!
> 
> ily kori i hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

**thembo rights!:** WHO WANTS TO HEAR AN EMBARRASSING STORY

**magic thot:** ophelia i s2g if you're talking about the Naruto Incident i WILL fight you physically, partner or not >:(

**Queen Nadi:** The  _ what. _

**thembo rights!:** that wasn't what i was gonna say but like,

**magic thot:** NO FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

**thembo rights!:** fine i will

**magic thot:** thank you

**thembo rights!:** For Now :)

**magic thot:** >:((((((

**thembo rights!:** ANYWAYS this is a story about julian actually

**magic thot:** oh hell yes i'm all ears

**thembo rights!:** _@ùwú_ i'm exposing ur brother

**ùwú:** OWO?

**#oppresstops:** wtf are you going to say ophelia

**thembo rights!:** oh…just what happened in english today… 

**#oppresstops:** DON'T YOU DARE

**thembo rights!:** what will i get in exchange for my silence :///

**#oppresstops:** i will help u with ur term paper pls

**thembo rights!:** hmmm

**magic thot:** if you tell us i'll cook dinner for a week

**thembo rights!:** oh FUCK yes

**thembo rights!:** sorry julian

**#oppresstops:** NO PLEASE

**thembo rights!:** anyways y'all remember jade

**Queen Nadi:** You mean the girl that Julian has a huge crush on?

**thembo rights!:** YEP

**ùwú:** oh this will be good >:3c

**#oppresstops:** REALLY PASHA????

**ùwú:** yes really you woke me up at 5 am bc you were singing toxic OBNOXIOUSLY loud and terribly in the shower

**magic thot:** HA

**#oppresstops:** SHUT UP TOXIC IS A MASTERPIECE

**thembo rights!:** okay thats true tbh

**thembo rights!:** WAIT I GOT DISTRACTED OKAY ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY

**#oppresstops:** >:(

**thembo rights!:** ANYWAYS jade is in our english class right

**Queen Nadi:** Why was I not aware of this?

**thembo rights!:** bc julian didnt want us to embarrass him lmao

**Queen Nadi:** Julian! How could you think I would ever embarrass you?

**#oppresstops:** says the woman who laughed when i slipped on some ice and almost broke my nose

**Queen Nadi:** :)

**thembo rights!:** ANYWAYS the teacher paired us up in groups of three for an assignment today

**#oppresstops:** paired means two

**thembo rights!:** stfu i never claimed to have a brain

**magic thot:** HEY what did i say about being mean to yourself >:(

**thembo rights!:** i love you ;w;

**magic thot:** i love you too darling ♡

**magic thot:** okay anyways storytime pls

**thembo rights!:** OH RIGHT

**thembo rights!:** idk if i took my adderall lmao sorry

**magic thot:** WHAT

**thembo rights!:** storytime :)

**ùwú:** :///

**#oppresstops:** ophelia you have to take your meds daily!!!!

**thembo rights!:** STORYTIME!!!!

**thembo rights!:** anyways julian and i got paired which is normal but THEN jade was put in our group too

**thembo rights!:** i have never seen this man so scared

**thembo rights!:** he was a complete mess

**thembo rights!:** like dropping shit and stuttering and his face was BRIGHT red the entire time

**thembo rights!:** it was hilarious

**#oppresstops:** IT WAS NOT THAT BAD

**thembo rights!** : you literally dropped your pencil case four times bitch, stfu

**ùwú:** LMAOOOOOOO what did jade do

**thembo rights!:** well we all know she's lowkey really shy and also the Sweetest Person Ever

**Queen Nadi:** Yes, I remember she complimented my sweater and blushed for ten minutes afterwards. I like her very much.

**#oppresstops:** yeah…

**magic thot:** haha whipped

**#oppresstops:** wow talk about the pot calling the kettle black :)

**magic thot:** shut up bottom im allowed to love my partner :/

**ùwú:** awwww

**thembo rights!:** i love you too darling ♡♡♡

**magic thot:** :')

**#oppresstops:** BARF

**magic thot:** shut up bitch

**thembo rights!:** ^^

**thembo rights!:** anyways jade was just a TOTAL angel and ignored julian's stuttering and laughed at all of his jokes and it was actually really cute?

**magic thot:** she likes you back ilya :///

**thembo rights!:** THANK YOU

**#oppresstops:** are u sure about that :/

**ùwú** **:** she laughed at your shitty jokes ilya,,,,,,yes

**#oppresstops:** EXCUSE YOU I'M HILARIOUS

**ùwú:** are u tho

**#oppresstops:** >:((((((

**thembo rights!:** anyways julian just ASK HER OUT i see your face whenever she texts you

**#oppresstops:** what if SHE asked ME out?

**Queen Nadi:** Julian…you  _ know _ how shy she is.

**magic thot:** jade is amazing and also great at magic don't get me wrong but yeah,

**thembo rights!:** julian she apologized for asking if i was okay when i was crying, do you rlly think she'll ask you out first????

**#oppresstops:** …no

**ùwú:** if i have to listen to you wax poetic about her eyes one more goddamn time i'm gonna steal your phone and text her really bad pickup lines ilya

**#oppresstops:** NO

**ùwú:** THEN ASK HER OUT YOU BASTARD

**thembo rights!:** pls the mutual pining is so bad

**magic thot:** WAIT i have an idea

**#oppresstops:** idk what ur gonna do but have u considered not

_ magic thot added Emerald Eyes to the chat! _

**#oppresstops:** ASRA.

**magic thot:** ;)

**Emerald Eyes:** Hi?

**thembo rights!:** HI JADE IT'S OPHELIA!!!!

**Emerald Eyes:** Oh! Hi!

**magic thot:** hey there jade it's asra

**ùwú:** we haven't talked super often but hi i'm portia!!!!!

**Queen Nadi:** I assume you know who I am, but hello Jade!

**magic thot:** muriel isn't on here often but he's in this chat too btw

**Emerald Eyes:** Hi everyone!

**Emerald Eyes:** Wait, who's #oppresstops??

**thembo rights!:** julian el em ay oh

**Emerald Eyes:** Oh!

**Emerald Eyes:** Hi Julian :)

**#oppresstops:** hello jade :)

**thembo rights!:** awwwww

**Emerald Eyes:** I'm not complaining, but why was I added here?

**magic thot:** mayhaps you should scroll up ;)

**Emerald Eyes:** Okay…?

**#oppresstops:** PLS NO

**Emerald Eyes:** ???

**Queen Nadi:** Don't listen to him, it's not bad.

**Emerald Eyes:** Alright?

**#oppresstops:** i hate you all i'm running away and becoming a hermit

**thembo rights!:** haha sick tarot reference

**magic thot:** HA

**#oppresstops:** i was NOT talking about ur weird ~magic~ cards

**magic thot:** hey do me a favor?

**#oppresstops:** what

**magic thot:** stfu :)

**Emerald Eyes:** Oh

**Emerald Eyes:** Julian, I'm gonna DM you really quickly if that's okay?

**Emerald Eyes:** If not it's totally fine!!

**#oppresstops:** no it's okay!!!! more than okay!!!!!!!

**Emerald Eyes:** Thank you!

**ùwú:** wow whipped

**#oppresstops:** PASHA

**thembo rights!:** julian GO TALK i s2g

**#oppresstops:** _@magic thot_ sleep with one eye open

**magic thot:** you'll be thanking me in like 10 minutes shut up drama queen

* * *

**#oppresstops:** _@everyone_ so i now have a girlfriend

**Emerald Eyes:** :D

**magic thot:** would you look at that! exactly 10 minutes later :)

**#oppresstops:** stfu

**ùwú:** YAY!!!!

**Queen Nadi:** Oh that's wonderful!

**Muriel:** Cool.

**thembo rights:** YESSSSS

**thembo rights!:** jade you're more than welcome to stay in the chat if you want!!!

**Emerald Eyes:** Are you sure? I don't want to intrude!!!

**thembo rights!:** omg no!!!! you're our friend and we love talking to you!!!!!!!

**magic thot:** ^

**ùwú:** ^^

**Queen Nadi:** ^^^

**#oppresstops:** we want you here, darling.

**Emerald Eyes:** >///<

**Emerald Eyes:** Okay!!

**thembo rights!:** oh my god that was adorable i'm gonna cry

**thembo rights!:** jade ilysm

**Emerald Eyes:** I love you too!!!

**thembo rights!:** ;w;

**magic thot:** oh hey one sec

_ magic thot changed #oppresstops's name to if lost return to jade! _

_ magic thot changed Emerald Eyes's name to i'm jade! _

**if lost return to jade:** that's fair

**i'm jade:** Omg

**thembo rights!:** amazing welcome to the squad

**i'm jade:** Thank you ;u;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls talk to me i love attention lmao
> 
> twitter: IWASIMP  
> tumblr: iwasimp

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this Mess, feel free to message me about the arcana and how wonderful it is on my tumblr, sapphicashido!


End file.
